Theo in the Morning
by Leela's Back
Summary: A look at what Theodore does on the job as a radio talk show host, as he decides to prank call Eleanor on the air.


This takes place about seven years after _lessons_. Theodore and Jeanette are married as are Alvin and Eleanor and Simon and Brittany. They are no longer entertainers, yet are all still successful in their own right. Theodore is a radio talk show host, Simon an engineer, and Alvin is a famous music producer.

This little one shot is just pure comedy as we explore what Theodore does at work. If Theodore seems out a character it is because he is taking on his radio personality, which is like his alter-ego. He took up this line of work as a means to better assert himself in real life. If Eleanor seems out of character it is because she is furious. The format I wrote this fic in , is a mixture of story format and script. The script format was easier when illustrating the phone call conversation. Hope you enjoy and please leave any feedback.

--

"Ok now I think this one is going to be one of my all time favorites. This is a prime example of when people mess with a womans child. Even the most calm, sweet nurturing people will flip". laughed Theodore as he is live and on the air. Explaining the set up of his latest prank call to both his listeners and his co-host Nicky.

"So just let our listeners know. Who is this person you pranked"? asked Nicky

Theodore couldn't help but to chuckle at the question. "Eleanor Seville"

"What? Your sister-in-law"?

"yep"

"Big As wife"? asked Nicky in disbelief

"One in the same"

"Alright, well this I have to hear"

Theodore laughs and plays the phone call. They hear the ringing of the phone and a few moments later a very cheerful Eleanor answers.

Eleanor: "Hello"?

Theodore (using a voice machine to change the pitch and sound of his voice) "Yes, my name is Marcus Fenell, and Im calling in regards to a Alvin Seville Jr."

Eleanor: "AJ? Why ? Is something wrong"?

Theodore: "Yeah, yeah , something is wrong. And thats why Im calling, to find out what the problem is. See I am the parent of Lela, she is in the same class as your son AJ at *Beep* pre-school. That is correct isnt it? isnt that the name of the school your son is in"?

Eleanor was silence for a moment noticing that the tone of this man was starting to get a little snippy." um...thats correct but, Im not sure I understand who you are, or how you got this number"

Theodore: "That is none of your concern how I received the number"

Eleanor: "Yes it is, because this is a private number, and the school is in no position to give out our number to other parents".

Theodore: "Well I received it from the school"

Eleanor: "That's impossible"

Theodore: "Bitch it aint impossible! because Im talking to you right NOW"!

Eleanor: "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!!!?"

Theodore: "I called you a bitch! Because you are a bitch. Any mother that dont discipline their children is a bitch! Now Im calling you because my little girl Lela keeps coming home with scratches and bruises on her. And she tells me its from your son AJ! And I want to know what you gone do about it!!"

Eleanor took a deep breath "...Sir. This is the first that I have heard of this. His teacher has never told me anything like this before. So.."

Theodore: "It don't matter if the teacher told you anything or not! My little girl told me, and she has the bruises to prove it. Now I want to let you know before you say anything stupid. That Ive been to the school and Ive seen how the kids interact in the class. And Ive seen that little brown, bad ass boy of yours in action! So it is very clear to me that you as a parent is not doing your job"!

Eleanor: "Wait? Excuse me?"

Theodore: "You heard me! Wheres the discipline!? Are you beating that boy?!"

Eleanor:"I don't think how I raise or discipline my child is any business of yours"!

Theodore: "It is if he's hurting my daughter! Now I'm a tell you like this! If you wont beat that brat of yours THEN I WILL!!!"

Eleanor: "Wait a minute, what did you just say? Because I don't think I heard you correctly" her tone was obviously on the verge of going off

Theodore: "That's right bitch! I'm a beat that ugly ass little boys ass and then Im a beat yours when I'm done!!!"

Eleanor chuckled a bit a disbelief "You know what, Ive had about enough of you! I WISH YOU WOULD!! DO YOU KNOW WHO MY HUSBAND IS!!?"

Theodore: "I don't give a _fuck_ bitch!!! Ill beat his ass too!!. Come on bitch what you gone do? I will come over there RIGHT NOW!!"

Eleanor: takes a deep breath to try and calm down. Then tries to speak calmly once again. "What is your problem? Their just babies. Their only two"

Theodore: "Naw I ain't trying to hear that. The way your son be hitting my little girl, is the same way your husband hits you! That must be what it is! Cause Ive seen him actions. Bobbin and weavin and _shit_. The way he punched my daughter in the face was like he seen that _shit_ before! Just because you can take a hit dont mean my baby can!"

Eleanor: "Look here _motha fucka _you don't know what the _fuck_ your talking about. My Husband don't beat me! And as for your little girl! Man, _fuck_ your little girl! Like I said there just babies and I'm sorry to say but your baby just got her ass beat! big _fucking_ deal! Tell her ass to live with it! And as for you coming over here to beat my ass! Baby you ain't got to worry about it! Because bitch! I will find you! And when I do I will cut yo ass"

Theodore: "Yo don't curse me baby..."

Eleanor: "I'll curse at whoever the hell I like bitch! I'm grown what the _fuck _you gone do!!!?"

Theodore: "I will _fuck_ you up!"

Eleanor really looses it "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR _FUCKING_ THREATS!!!! DONT YOU EVER THREATEN ME OR MY CHILDREAN AGAIN!!!! I DONT GIVE A _FUCK_ WHO YOU ARE.! BECAUSE I FEAR NO MOTHA _FUCKIN_ MAN!!!"

Theodore: "...Except your husband..."

Eleanor: "I'm a tell you like this ! Yo child just got her ass whooped! and for real its about to be like father like daughter because you about to get your ass whooped too! You just wait until my husband gets home!!! YOU _FUCKIN _WITH THE WRONG FAMILY!!!!"

At that point Theodore couldn't hold in laughter anymore and started laughing. He turned the machine off that changed his voice so that he was sounding normal once more and Eleanor recognized his voice instantly.

Theodore: "Eleanor...please... stop. Its me Theo.." he laughs

Eleanor: "What?"

Theodore: "Yeah baby, you just got pranked . Its the Buckwild morning show!!" he laughs

Eleanor: Wait a minute...no...no" her tone was pure disbelief

Theodore: "Yeah, you were great! Thanks for playing along!!!"

Eleanor is infuriated "THEODORE!!"

Theodore: hangs up

--Prank ended--

Theodore and Nicky bust out in a fit of hysterics

"Oh my God! Did I hear her say she will cut you!?" Laughs Nicky

Theodore laughing as well "Yeah but I think my favorite part was when she said _youre baby just got her ass beat! _Classic"

Nicky still laughing "...And explain to me why she _said you fucking with the wrong family..._What the hell does that mean? What, The Sevilles is a Mafia now?"

"You ain't know? Don't fuck with the Sevilles baby!!"

"Unless you're a Seville yourself"

They both laugh

--

What did you think? Was it funny? Corny? Well I thought it was funny, and I had a lot of fun writing it. Please by all means let me know what you think. In the form of a review! Thank you!


End file.
